


This is a winter storm warning from the National Weather Service

by DeathandDespairQueen



Series: The World Star Mall Chronicles [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Christmas Fluff, FACE Family, Family Dynamics, Mall AU, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Multi, Off-screen Relationship(s), Polyamory, PruCanUkr, Shopping Malls, Snowball Fight, There is a large supporting cast, inappropriate use of a mall kiosk, is this the first fic with this pairing?, well its mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathandDespairQueen/pseuds/DeathandDespairQueen
Summary: World Star Mall prides itself in being the best mall in town. With cutting edge security systems and more stores than you can count, it's everyone's number one stop for the holiday season. Especially on Christmas Eve.Matthew needs to pick up a few last minute gifts for his brother.Gilbert just needs to get out of the house.Katyusha wants to pack up her kiosk early and head home to be with her family.When severe weather strikes how will these three strangers make the most of their snowy situation?





	

**Author's Note:**

> And here I am returning to my roots with a shitty Hetalia fic. This is like.... every winter trope smashed into each other in a hellish, polyamorus mess. And I love it. You're welcome.
> 
> (btw me and Canada drive the same car bc its the only car i know how to drive and we have some pretty similar car problems)  
> I used a lot more Ukrainian in this fic than I thought i would.... uh translations are at the end of the story

World Star Mall was the biggest mall in the city. It was also the most popular. With nearly 4 floors filled with shops and restaurants of all kinds owned and managed by people from each and every walk of life, many people made the mall their number one stop for holiday shopping. Matthew Williams was one of those people. He had dropped his little brother off with their father for the day under the guise of a last minute doctor's appointment. "What kind of doctor works on Christmas Eve? Shouldn't he be at home with his family? Getting ready for Santa?" Alfred had questioned. 

"Well, it's a special kind of doctor. He said this was the only available day. You'll be good for Dad,right?" Alfred nodded. "Alright then. I'll be back to pick you up before 9." He ruffled his brother's hair and waited until their father let him into the warmth of his house before he drove away. The radio played nothing but cheesy Christmas carols and it was beginning to snow outside of his dumpy 2003 Volkswagen Golf. The heater had crapped out about a week before, and he could almost see his breath against the windshield. After he paid for these last minute presents and the remainder of this months bills, he probably wouldn't have enough to properly fix it. "Tis the season..." He muttered. 

The mall's parking lot was already packed, and he could only assume that the inside was even worse. Now Matthew was by no means a Grinch or Scrooge or what have you. He loved Christmas. He was just a really  _really_ socially awkward. And that made the whole holiday shopping experience a bit more trying for him. But he was willing to do anything and everything for his family. Specifically Alfred. 

Matthew's family was a bit hectic, to say the least. His father and his mother were a bit estranged ever since their youngest son was born. No one ever told Alfred, but he was a sharp kid. He also had the tendency to jump to the wildest of conclusions. Matthew had walked in on his little brother crying to himself about the state of their home life. Well, previous home life. Their mother had moved back home to France for an unknown period of time and their father was always very busy, especially during the holiday season. Alfred didn't live with him full time, but Matthew would often come home from his classes to find his kid brother lounging around his apartment. 

Their father, Arthur Kirkland, was the head of a fairly successful publishing press. He had put some of his own work (often children's books) through under a false name and had gained a small bit of fortune. He had constantly offered to pay for both of his sons' schooling and housing, but Matthew had refused for the time being. Not that he didn't want his rent paid, he didn't want to give his Father something else to hold over him. 

_"I never see you anymore! Too busy lounging around the house I pay for?"_

Maybe he would pick up another gift for his Dad. To prove that he really didn't need his financial help. That he could splurge on a new electric tea kettle and a few bags of fancy tea leaves. Sure he would have to go without heat in his car for just a while longer, but it would be worth it in the end. As predicted, the mall was utterly packed. Especially the parking lot. Plus the snow outside was beginning to pile up and by the time he found a parking lot he could see some cars had snow completely covering the windshields. Matthew made sure he had his ice scraper before exiting the vehicle. He locked the car, smiling a little at the honk it gave him in response. 

The cold winter air stung his bare hands and cheeks as he walked. Perhaps he could treat himself to a hot chocolate from a nice little kiosk on the second floor. It was run by a kind woman who had moved from Ukraine. She sold all sorts of sweets, from both her home country and traditional treats as well as some of the best hot chocolate in town. She was known for slipping extra treats into orders for her regulars or if the customer had a child with them. He smiled, his belly already heating at the thought of the sweet drink served by the sweet woman.

His sweet thoughts were interrupted by the harsh sting of a snowball to the face. The snow coated his glasses and bare skin, he even felt some in his hair underneath his hat. He could hear the snowball thrower screaming his apologies but they didn't quite process. Matthew supposed the first thing to do was clean his glasses. He wiped what he could from his face with his hand and removed the eyewear, cleaning the lenses on the soft material of his undershirt. He looked up at the man before him. He was blurry and smudged, and also incredibly pale. He actually had a bit of a hard time making out his form from the pure white surroundings. 

"-we were just fuckin' around, yknow? Little snowball fight with the boys! I swear I was aiming for Antonio and you just appeared out of no where! Like a ghost or something. Heheh, ghost of Christmas....uh. I'm really sorry!" Matthew replaced his glasses and was surprised by the appearance of the rambling man. He was indeed pale, with snow white hair and glowing....red eyes. It was strange, definitely not something he saw everyday. "Uh, dude? You okay, there?" He had an accent, European for sure. Matthew felt a hand on his shoulder and then felt said hand shaking him. "Hey! Yoohoo, anyone home?"

"I think you broke his brain, Gilbert." Another voice with another accent replied. Matthew shook himself from his stupor. "I-I-I'm fine. Thank you, for your concern." The pale man let out a relieved sigh. "You just kinda appeared in front of my awesome throw. So, like, if there's anything I could do to, uh, make it up to you?" The hand was still resting on Matthew's shoulder. He placed his hand on top of it and gently brushed it off. "Listen, Gilbert, was it? You don't have to do anything. Really. Just.... watch where you're throwing next time. Okay?" 

"Oh. Okay." The air grew thick with awkward tension and Matthew decided to move on with a muttered "Happy Holidays." and entered the mall.

The first floor was the most crowded. The food court was located there, as well as some more popular stores like bookstores and clothing stores. He racked his brain to try and remember what Alfred had asked for.  _Dad already bought him the Playstation, I suppose I could get him a few games._ The game store was on the second floor as well, so he decided to go there after his sweets stop. Then he would go up to the fourth floor for the tea store. A very nice Chinese woman and her sons ran the store and didn't get too much business all the way on the top floor. He had a few classes with one of the older boys but they didn't really know each other. Chun Wang, however, was the only one who truly understood his father and his tea obsession. Maybe she could cut him a discount. 

He made it to the kiosk at the perfect time. The owner was wiping down the counters and looked as if she was getting ready to close up for the night. Matthew found it hard to ignore the way her boobs looked while she cleaned. Call him scum, but there was no way he could miss them. They were massive, he felt awful for the poor woman. She must get all kinds of remarks on them on the daily. It made him want to be chivalrous and defend her.

Not that she looked like she needed to be defended. 

He walked up to the counter with a shy smile. "Hey. You aren't closed yet, are you?" The woman looked up. Her name tag read 'Katyusha' in glittering chrome letters. "No, not yet! What may I get you?" Matthew ordered a small peppermint hot chocolate, a holiday special. When it came time to pay he reached for his wallet and found nothing. He checked every pocket on his jeans and his coat and even his undershirt. He even checked under his hat just in case. "I-I must have left it in the car!" He looked at his watch, noting that it was nearly 6 pm. He didn't think he had time to run back to his car and all the way back in here before the stores closed to get the presents. Katyusha's face was one of pity. "Here, take the drink. It is on the house. For Christmas." She smiled and placed the steaming cup in his hands without a second thought. Matthew thought his heart might explode.

* * *

After the fiasco in the parking lot, Gilbert and his friends weren't really in the mood to continue their snowball war. So they headed into the warmth to relax. "I don't know,  _mon ami._ He didn't seem to mad at you." Francis comforted his distraught companion. "Yeah! Besides, even if he was, you'll never see him again! So you don't have to worry about him taking a bloody revenge!" Antonio chirped. Gilbert smacked his head onto the table top and groaned. "You don't understand! I'm not worried about bloody revenge! I'm worried because-" Gilbert lifted his head and inhaled deeply. "I thought he was cute." He muttered. Francis and Antonio leaned closer, pretending they hadn't heard his confession. "I think he's cute!" He yelled. A woman shot him a glare from the table a few feet away. Gilbert returned the look and went back to picking at his fries. 

"Besides, I don't even know his name. And I doubt he'd be interested on going on a date with the awkward German mechanic who threw a snowball in his face."

"How is the family business going, by the way?" Francis questioned. Gilbert shrugged. "Same as always."

He had dropped out of high school during his senior year. That was the year his mother had died, and with his father working in the shop on vehicles all day he figured someone had to stay home with his infant brother. His father did not agree. After only two months Bernd made his eldest son work part time as a mechanic while they hired a neighbor to watch the baby. Every so often their cousin Vash and his sister would come and watch the baby as well. There had been countless fights over it. Some came close to having Gilbert evicted. Others nearly ended with a trip to the hospital. This year around July he had finally saved up enough and bought his own shitty little apartment. But his father refused to let him quit. "You are a Beilschmidt. We have worked on cars since there were cars to work on. And, despite your constant whining, you are a good mechanic." 

"Has your Dad changed his mind? Can you have Ludwig over for Christmas?" Gilbert shook his head. "Nah. Old man says he's too young to be with me all by myself. I'm almost 24. I think i can handle a 5 year old."

"I think he is more worried for Ludwig than he is for you, my friend." Antonio chuckled. His tone turned to teasing and he said "Why not invite the snowball boy over?" Gilbert looked like he was gonna blow a blood vessel. "I don't even know the guy's name!" 

"Or do you?" Antonio reached into the pocket of his worn out jeans and produced a small brown square. It fell open as he tossed it on the table. Inside sat a driver's license with the cute smiling face of the stranger printed on it. "You stole his wallet?!" The woman shot them another look, and she herself looked as if she was going to call security on them. Gilbert brushed her off once more and scooped up the wallet. "Matthew Kirkland. Organ donor. Only 21. He's probably a college student, he looks smart- wait! Antonio! You stole his wallet! How the hell did you even do that?!"

"He dropped it when you hit him in the face!" Antonio's cheery attitude remained unfazed. "It wouldn't be right to leave it there, someone could steal it!" Gilbert wondered if he heard the irony in that statement. If he did he made no indication of it. "You should hunt him down and return it to him! I'd love to help, but I gotta get going. Laura and Tim invited me over for dinner!" 

"I should head out, too. The roads are going to get bad. If your dream boy has not left yet, try catching him on your way out. You wouldn't want to be stuck here on Christmas Eve." Francis said. He bid his buddies farewell and finished his fries before heeding Francis' advice. It was a bit harder than he thought. People were all trying to leave at once. If Matthew was leaving at this time, he wouldn't be able to find him. He located a security guard and asked them to escort him to lost and found. "My friend lost his wallet, and I lost my friend. I was wondering if you could call him down so we can head out together? Oh, and so I can give him back his wallet." The security guard complied and they put out the announcement over the loudspeakers.

"MATTHEW KIRKLAND PLEASE COME TO THE LOST AND FOUND. WE HAVE LOCATED YOUR WALLET." Gilbert waited and waited and  _waited_ for Matthew to show up. Finally, he did. He looked flustered, probably from trying to navigate the crowds safely. He also held an empty paper cup in one hand but no other shopping bags besides that. Probably because he didn't have his wallet with him. "Matthew!" He called and waved the man over. Gilbert could see his face go from confused to one of recognition and then confusion once more as he wondered how this stranger knew his name. He strutted over wordlessly. 

Gilbert gave him a toothy smile and held out his wallet to him. Matthew took it gingerly and replaced it in his coat pocket. "Where did you find this?"

"You dropped it outside in the parking lot. After.... y'know. My friend Antonio picked it up but he had to motor so I thought I'd chill here til you came and claimed it." _Smooth Gil. Now to ease your way into asking him to dinner._  "So, it's Christmas Eve, and-"

"Thank you so much for returning this to me. I have to get my shopping done before the mall closes. Thanks again, uh, Gilbert." As he walked away Gilbert felt the overwhelming sense of failure settle in his heart. He didn't know why though. The plan was full of holes to begin with. I mean, seriously?! Who asks someone they just met to Christmas dinner?! Gilbert slapped his hand against his forehead, drawing strange looks for the security guard running the lost and found. Ugh. Maybe that bar near his apartment was still open. He could use a pint or two to forget that today had ever happened. 

The lost and found was on the third floor for no reason other than to fuck with anyone who lost something in the mall. At this point in time all of the escalators and elevators were swarmed with people trying to get home in time for whatever it was their family did for the holidays and Gilbert reasoned that the only way he'd leave the mall if he tried taking those options right now would be in a body bag. There were a couple of benches and most of the stores were still open, so for the time being he could stand to wander around while all the crowds cleared. He snuck a peek out one of the large windows that they mall staff had decorated to depict a happy gingerbread house with two gingerbread women and their gingerbread child having fun in the snow. Speaking of snow....

It was way worse than it had been when they were outside earlier. The parking lot was starting to thin out, but all the entrances and exits were packed with traffic. Some of the employee cars that had been parked there since this morning were getting cloaked in tall snow drifts that kept getting bigger by the minute. The bus stop was crowded as well. Gilbert saw a security guard walk over to the crowded stop and wave and yell to get the people's attention. He said something that made every single person at the bus stop groan and whine judging from their reactions. Some pulled out their phones and sent texts or made calls and the guard led them back towards the mall. 

"ATTENTION WORLD STAR MALL SHOPPERS. THIS IS A WINTER STORM WARNING FROM THE NATIONAL WEATHER SERVICE. DUE TO DANGEROUS CONDITIONS ON THE ROADS, WORLD STAR MALL WILL BE IN LOCK DOWN UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE. THANK YOU FOR SHOPPING WITH US."

"You've gotta be shitting me."

* * *

Katyusha rushed down to the employee's only area on the first floor. "Eduard! Eduard we need to speak right now!" The Estonian man turned to her. He looked flustered, and Katyusha knew this was not the first complaint he had dealt with since the announcement. "Katyusha, I know this is inconveniencing for you, but there is nothing I-"

"I need to get home! It is Christmas Eve!" She had to crane her neck to look the tall man in the eyes. She pouted her lips and but on her best angry face. Eduard thought she looked like a kitten trying to scare an indifferent mouse. "I know, I know. But the roads are closing due to ice and snow. There is a huge blizzard brewing right outside! We cannot let anyone leave until the roads are safe again." Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "Please. I promised Ivan and Natasha." 

Katyusha's brother and sister were still children. She couldn't bring them to work with her in case they became distracting and they didn't have the money it took to hire a babysitter to watch over them. "I already have to work on Ivan's birthday. I promised him that tonight we would celebrate." 

"Kat..."

"Do not give me an excuse, Ed! If I leave now I can catch the last bus home. You just have to let me-" He grabbed her shoulders and stooped down a bit to look her in the eyes. "It isn't safe. They have stopped the buses as well. Katyusha, I am so sorry. You know I would drive you home myself if I could. It. Is. Not. Safe." Tears spilled onto her cheeks and Eduard sighed. You can use my laptop to Skype them." Eduard would often Skype the Braginsky family during the few times Katyusha was off of work to make sure they had everything they needed. 

Katyusha was only 16 when she left home. She fought relentlessly against her abusive household and by the time she had turned 19 she received full custody of both her brother and infant sister. But with no financial help from family, she had to try and support them on her own. Eduard and a few other friends who worked at the mall told her that she should start her own business but the required money she didn't have. For a long time she had worked part-time at a children's clothing store. Then one day Gabija and Amelia caught her on her break and blindfolded her. They told her it was a surprise, and wouldn't let her remove the blindfold, not even on the stairs. 

They led her down to the second floor. Eduard had convinced the owner of the mall to let him invest in a new kiosk because he knew for sure that people would come for miles to enjoy her cooking. They had done everything to set her up, from buying all of the cookware and enough baking supplies to last her a few months. All that was left do was name it. She has simply chosen "солодкий", the Ukrainian word for sweet. A popular joke around the mall was that her store was the only one in the mall that served food that came with a translator's note. Like Eduard had predicted, business was very good. After two years she still got a noon-time lunch rush and a nearly constant stream of customers all day long. 

This, of course, kept her away from home for long hours. Which meant Ivan and Natasha would sometimes come home to an empty house with no one to help them. Ivan was turning 15 in a few days, so he could basically take care of himself. But Natasha was 4. And 4 years old was one of the naughtiest times of a child's life. He told her it was fine, that he didn't mind watching her during the day. But today was different.

Katyusha settled into an office chair with Eduard's laptop and quickly called her own contact. Ivan answered within a couple minutes. "Kat! Are you coming home soon? It's getting dark." Ivan's chubby face filled the laptop's screen. His hopeful eyes broke her heart. "Ivan, sweetie, I won't make it home tonight. The buses have stopped running because the weather is bad and someone-" glanced over at Eduard who let out a defensive noise "-will not drive me home. I am so sorry, моя голубко. There is plenty of food in the fridge and I want both you and Natasha in bed before 11! Santa comes tonight and he won't leave presents if you are awake!" 

"Katyusha, I'm almost 15. I know the truth about Santa."

"And Santa knows the truth about you. Be good. Call Ed if anything happens. I love you, stay warm."

"I love you too, sis. Come home soon." He ended the call. But not before Katyusha caught the glimmer of sadness in his eyes. He had been counting on her to come home for Christmas and she had let him down. She had promised they would celebrate him turning 15 and she had crushed those hopes. She felt terrible. "I'm going back to my kiosk." No one tried to stop her.

On her way there she stumbled across Gabija. The Lithuanian girl was slumped against a wall sobbing. "Honey, are you alright?" 

"Alina will be so mad at me. She spent all day cooking a nice meal and I can't come home to enjoy it with her!" She sobbed. All around them were people who had let someone they loved down, who couldn't make it home in time and were stuck here until further notice. Suddenly it hit her. "Did Amelia make it home?" Amelia was only 16 this year, and had just gotten a fancy new car. Gabija shook her head. "No, Khøler had her do some extra stocking before she clocked out and it ran over time. She was only halfway done when the announcement was made. Oh, what am I going to tell Alina?" She bite her nail nervously. 

"I'm sure she will understand. I know your wife can be a bit.... eccentric at times. But she will understand. She loves you and she would want you to be safe. Come down to my stand later, I have a little something that will help you relax." She gave Gabija a tight hug and went off to find Amelia. The poor girl loved the holiday season and was probably just as crushed as Gabija that she wouldn't be able to go home tonight. 

Katyusha found Amelia in Matthias' store, Legeland. The most popular toy store in the mall. Matthias was there as well, reassembling the Lego Statue of Liberty in the middle of the store. "Oh, Katyusha! What a stroke o' bad luck for us, huh?" He could have been referring to the fact that they were all trapped here but of course he could also mean the sorry state of his Lego models. Children came through here each day and while they were amazed by the huge replicas of world monuments made entirely of Legos, they also loved taking them apart to build little cars and planes from the plastic pieces. "I'm looking for Amelia! Is she still here?" Matthias nodded and gestured towards the back. Indeed, the young blonde was crouched down before a bucket of Barbies. She was running her hands through a doll's knotted hair. The kids had really done a number on them today. 

"Man, Matthias is gonna regret leaving toys out for the kids to play with one of these days. Little snot mongers can't leave anything alone."

"I heard that!" The Danish man called from his ladder. Katyusha giggled at the look of panic that crossed Amelia's face. "Amelia, when you get done here we are having a party at my kiosk. To cheer everyone up." Amelia sighed but she smiled. "I'll totally be there, Kat. Wouldn't miss your bakin' for nothing!" Katyusha stroked her hair lovingly. She knew Amelia was holding in her feelings and trying to keep the mood light. She often did so. From the outside she was your average bubbly teenage girl but her friends knew she just bottled herself up. It was something her father had taught her. 

Katyusha made her way back up to her stand. To her surprise, the man from before was there again. He had discarded his cup and was nervously talking to someone on his cellphone. "No, Dad, it is not an excuse! If I had any chance to come home right know I would take it in a heartbeat! But the Volkswagen doesn't do well on ice and even if it did the mall staff won't let us leave. Believe me, I have tried to leave. The staff here is-" He looked up and met Katyusha's eyes. "Oh. I gotta go. Yeah yeah I know I'll call you later. I uh... don't tell Alfred where I am. Bye." He hurried to put his phone away and took something else out. A wallet. 

"Hi again. I, uh, I found my wallet so I wanted to pay you back for the hot chocolate. Here, how much do I-"

"No. I said it was on the house and it is on the house. You do not need to pay me for anything." She went into her work space and pulled on an apron. "You are wishing you could home, too?" The man shrugged and leaned against the counter. "Yeah. My little brother is waiting for me." Katyusha nodded. She knew the feeling. "Ah, me too. I have two little ones at home." She reached into the mini fridge under the counter and pulled out a large bottle. "What you got there?"

"Vodka." His eyes went wide and she giggled a bit. "I keep it here for whenever I have a bad day with customers. Right now I'm using it to make some very sad people a little happier." She pulled a heavy looking metal contraption. "Need some help with that?" Matthew questioned. She hauled it onto the counter with little effort. "So that's a no then." 

"I am stronger than I look, дорогий. Oh, I mean, my dear. Sorry, my tongue scrambles sometimes. But yes, you could help me I suppose. Do you know how to make hot chocolate in one of these?" Matthew shook his head. "It's just a water boiler. And then add a mix and stir. Here." She stoops down and retrieves a can of cocoa mix. Once he gets to work she starts her own job. "So, uh, Katyusha. Right?" When she turns to him with a confused glance he points to the name tag. "Oh. Yes."

"You mentioned that you had two little kids at home. They yours?" Small talk was really all he could make right now. Admittedly, he thought she was pretty cute. He would love to get to know her better. "Yes. A little brother and sister. The sister is about 4 now. My brother is turning 15 in about a week. We were going to celebrate tonight because I have to work on his actual birthday."

"15, huh? That's how old Alfred is." He looked at the hot chocolate and deemed it ready. "So you gonna add the vodka into the hot chocolate or?"

"No. I plan on drinking it straight." When Matthew let out a noise of surprise she defended herself by saying "It's peppermint flavored so it's not like plain straight vodka!"

"Still! You're one tough mama, Katyusha." 

Amelia and Matthias came first. Amelia immediately jumped the counter and begged Katyusha to let her help her with her baking. The bubbly blonde girl reminded Matthew of his own brother in a way. The other man leaned against the counter and watched the women work. "Gabija and Eduard should be here soon. Amelia, be a dear and put these in the oven." Katyusha started pouring hot chocolate into cups. Two more people showed up just in time for the oven to ding. "Cookies are done!" Amelia called. Eduard rushed to help her remove the hot tray from the tiny oven. The air was sweet and even though Matthew didn't know any of these people he felt happy seeing how close they were with each other. Even though they were all separated from their families they banded together to form a new one in a second floor kiosk. 

"So Katyusha, who's the new kid? Your boyfriend?" Matthew thought he felt his heart stop. Eduard also spluttered on his hot chocolate. Matthias, who had posed the question, was laughing wildly at the reactions. Katyusha rolled her eyes and went back to icing the cookies. Ukrainian snow top cookies, she called them. Usually didn't have icing but she had some left over and decided she didn't want to waste it. "Leave him alone. He is a friend. Matthew, I have told you about my family. This is my work family. They have done a lot for me in the past and I try my best to repay them whenever I can. Everyone, this is Matthew. We met today and he has been very helpful with setting up for our little party." Everybody was so kind. They shook his hand and greeted him happily. Matthew had no idea that people who worked in the same place could be so close. 

It was really pleasant. 

"Yo, Matthew? Hey!" The pale man from the parking lot was back again. Matthew supposed he shouldn't be shocked, they were locked in the mall. Maybe he assumed that Gilbert had left already, like a lot of people had. But there he was, marching over to the kiosk with a big smile on his face and his hands in his pockets. Katyusha placed a careful hand on Matthew's shoulder, her gaze fixed on Gilbert. "Is he a friend of yours?" She whispered. "Not really. I just met him today." 

"You just met me today, too." Katyusha had a point there. And even though the man made him feel a bit nervous, he had to admit he had his charms. He was by no means bad looking. Matthew had discovered pretty early on that he was attracted to both men and women. It was rare that he met a man AND a woman that he found incredibly attractive in the same day. And of course he had never been trapped inside of a four story mall for an indefinite amount of time with both of them. He never knew the definition of true panic until now. 

Gilbert approached the group. His smile was so big it seemed fake. Katyusha was the first to speak. "Hello! You are trapped too, виправити? Come, have something to drink." She disappeared back into her kiosk and prepared him a cup of cocoa. She smiled as she handed it to him and he thanked her quietly. He seemed entranced by her, like his confident demeanor was suddenly melting like they all wished the snow outside would. Matthew recognized the behavior. 

**_He thought Katyusha was cute._ **

"So, stranger, are you a friend of Matthew's?" Gilbert shrugged. "I mean, we know each other. Vaguely. Really only names." And the information they put on driver's licenses. But nothing he could bring up in casual conversation. "But for the time being he's kind of the only person I know here right now, so...." Oh my God. Was he blushing? Faintly, but he was totally blushing! Holy shit! The other mall employees gave Gilbert the same greeting they gave Matthew. Amelia especially seemed intrigued by the man and his bizarre appearance. 

They went back to their business, taking time to make Gilbert seem like part of the group. Matthew swallowed his pride and went over to speak with him. Katyusha deemed her job done for the time being and turned her attention to Gabija. "So, have you called Alina?" The Lithuanian woman went rigid. "You haven't! Give me your phone!"

"Kat, you do not have to do this-"

"Gabija! Phone!" Reluctantly, the phone found itself in Katyusha's hands. She knew which number to hit for speed dial immediately. A few rings and then the enthusiastic answer. "Alina! Привіт! Як справи? Ah. Ah? You have seen the weather, yes? Yes, yes! Так само, як вдома! I suppose I should put your wife on. Gabi! For you." Her smile was sinister. She knew exactly how to work her friends like wet clay. She listened to Gabija stutter out her story in Lithuanian and could hear the tearful reply. "I'm sorry Alina! So sorry!" The two wives talked over each other, Gabija apologizing and Alina crying that it would be okay, really! 

"So, Matthew. Get your shopping done?" Matthew shook his head. "The stores I wanted to go to are on the first and fourth floors. The game store was closing up and by the time I got up there Mrs. Wang was gone. She must have left early to avoid the crowd. Smart old bird." Gilbert snickered at his choice of language. "Sorry I got you called all the way up to the third floor." He meant it. If he had known that his silly plan to see a stranger again would inconvenience him that much he wouldn't have done it. "No no! It's fine! I couldn't have done anything without my money anyways. I was actually just about to head out to my car. I thought I just left it in there again. So really you kind of saved me a really frustrating trip." Matthew felt his guts twist. He wasn't sure if it was anxiety or something else entirely. 

Eventually Eduard got called away to help manage some crowds on the first floor. Since Matthias had a naturally tall body and booming voice he brought him with him. Amelia tagged along for no other reason than the fact that she didn't know what else to do. Gabija helped Katyusha clean up a bit before she went to go see if there was anything she could do to help out with the trapped customers. That left Katyusha alone with Matthew and Gilbert. 

"Gilbert, right? What are you doing here today?" Gilbert shrugged at the woman's question. He wasn't here to shop like everyone else, but he didn't want to out himself like that. Especially not to the cute kiosk girl who worked for the mall he was loafing around. "I needed to get some fresh air. Me and a couple of buddies came here to spend some time together before the holidays completely swamped our schedules. Did a little shopping around. Shit like that." 

Katyusha nodded. She hauled herself up to sit on the counter and patted the spot next to her, signaling that the two men should do the same. They did. The busty woman reached behind her and produced the famed bottle of peppermint vodka. She, naturally, took the first swig. The festive minty taste did little to ease the burn of such strong alcohol. She offered the bottle to Gilbert, who also took a long swig straight from the bottle. "You guys are crazy." Matthew muttered. Gilbert responded by shedding his heavy winter coat and tossing inside of the kiosk. "That might be true. But if I'm stuck here then I'm gonna have some damn fun with it. Hit me with another shot." Katyusha obliged. 

While Matthew was more hesitant, he did reach for the bottle eventually. His drink was significantly shorter and he choked on it immediately after but he got and E for Effort. The snow continued to pile up outside and their chances of going home were slipping through their fingers. They drowned their anxieties in vodka. Matthew knew that his father was capable of caring for Alfred, but he didn't like the fact that he was there all by himself. He was wild and a bit more than a handful. Matthew hadn't been like that. 

Gilbert worried about his brother too. That he would grow up thinking that he was nothing more than an irresponsible, good for nothing drop out. That he might become a good for nothing drop out. That Ludwig would spend his whole life working in the shop just like he had. He worried that this one Christmas away from him might turn his life for the worse.

Katyusha worried about her siblings growing up too fast. She had to in order to survive and get them out. And it was terrible. One drink after the other the three of them drowned out their worries with holiday flavored booze and they grew to know each other.

* * *

8 pm. Roads had worsened. The announcement came out that they would most likely be stuck until morning. The responding outrage was terrifying. Katyusha had left the two men at her kiosk to go and offer her assistance with calming the masses. "I don't know when I'll be back. Make yourselves at home." And they heeded her advice.They had both shed their warm winter coats and piled them together to form a pillow. Both of them were riding a pleasant buzz from the vodka. They talk. 

"You know," Gilbert starts, "I thought you were cute. When I hit you in the face with a snowball." Matthew turns to him with wide eyes. He doesn't say anything, just lets Gilbert continue. "I thought you were cute and that I'd never see you again. And then we found your wallet on the ground and my friends convinced me to-" he starts chuckling "-to ask you to dinner! Over the fact that I just so happened to find the wallet I probably made you drop." His laughter grows into full chortles. "And the thing is, I thought it would work! I thought you'd say yes and we would end up dating or whatever. But you brushed me off. And I get it. I'm a damn stranger who probably seems like a creep. I saw you ever here and I didn't even think about it. I just wanted to talk some more."

He slaps his hand over his eyes and groans. "And now I'm word vomiting. God, you must think I'm the biggest creep."

"I felt the same way." Matthew mumbles. Gilbert looks at him with surprise. He opens his mouth to speak and Matthew stops him. "I mean, I thought the way you looked was interesting. Really....awesome? I thought you were going to laugh at me for getting hit in the face with a snowball but you didn't. You just kept blabbering. It was kind of hilarious." His laughter is soft but Gilbert knows it's sincere. "And a little annoying. But I suppose I thought you were a little cute."

"You know who else I think is cute?" 

They met eyes. "Katyusha." They said together. 

"Thank God I'm not the only one." Gilbert sighed. "Please, I knew it from the moment you laid eyes on her. You wouldn't stop looking at her. At least try to be subtle with your affections. Like me." Matthew puffed out his chest and Gilbert smacked it. "You were here before I was!" Matthew stuck his tongue out. "I was asking to pay her back! She asked me to stay and help her out!" 

"Sure she did." They teased each other relentlessly for their shared feelings for each other and such a beautiful woman. "You know we can't both act on them, right?" Matthew says. There's a hint of sadness in his voice. Gilbert shrugs. "Why not? My cousin Vash is in a relationship with two people. It takes a bit more work, but it's still a loving relationship that they all enjoy. If Katyusha feels the same way there's no reason not to try."

"Try what?" Both boys shot up at record speed. Katyusha slid over the counter and into the kiosk. She looked tired and like she had a little piece of her faith in humanity after trying to help those people. She was holding a large blanket and three pillows. "They think we might be here overnight, so they had us hand out blankets and pillows. The food court is offering free drinks and food for people who need it." She laid the pillows down and began unfolding the blanket. "What were you two talking about?"

Matthew and Gilbert exchanged glances. They both agreed that it was worth a shot, but neither of them wanted to be the first to confess. Katyusha smiled but her eyes showed confusion. "Is something the matter?" Matthew opened his mouth but the words wouldn't come out. Gilbert's lips were pressed together in a tight line. What a couple of chickens. Katyusha's stomach started to turn. What if it was something serious? What if they were angry or upset and were going to lash out at her like the other mall patrons had. "You are starting to worry me, you two." 

"We like you." Matthew finally mustered up the courage to blurt out his confession. "W-We both like you a lot, and-" He turned to Gilbert, indicating that he should help out too. A visible shudder shook Gilbert's pale frame. "Uh-I-uh, we think you're really... really pretty." Now all three of them were blushing. From the sheer electric anxiety sizzling in the air and from the alcohol in their system. Katyusha was fidgeting nervously in her seat. "So we, uh, yeah. We both like you and we were hoping you felt the same way about the two of us..?" Matthew's voice trailed off into nothingness by the end of the sentence. 

They prepared to vacate the premises and never return to the second floor of World Star Mall ever again when Kat stopped them. "I do." Three hearts beating a thousand miles a minute. "I, uh, haha. I suppose I should be honest. I thought you were both rather kind and attractive. But I didn't think I could say it, not to both of you. Plus my friends were here, and they would have teased me for sure!" She held out a hand and the two of them took it in their own. "Besides, it is uncommon. Not bad, but not what most think of. I thought you would think I was strange, or disgusting. Besides, we've only just met."

"Love at first sight's a bitch, ain't she?" Matthew smacked him with his free hand. "She sure is."

* * *

9:15 pm. The snow is starting to stop which means they can get snowplows out sooner. Many people refuse to sleep in case someone gives the word that they're free to go. The trio had huddled together. "For warmth" they had claimed, even though the staff made sure to keep the heat on until everyone was gone for the night. The vodka bottle had emptied nearly an hour ago and now they were just soaking in the warmth of their shared love. They talked about their past. None of them had a good home, and none of them really had a good foundation to base what romance and love was supposed to look like off of. But they agreed they could make it work. There was no sense in giving up before they had even begun. 

Katyusha sits up around 10. "I should call home. Make sure everything went okay. Gilbert handed her his phone and they waited for the reply. "Braginsky residence, my sister isn't home right now."

"Ivan, what have I told you about answered strange calls like that!" They tried to keep in their giggles as Kat chewed her brother out in angry Ukrainian. "We're still stuck. I don't think I will be home until morning. Remember, bed in an hour, could you put Natasha on?"

Her demeanor switched completely when she heard her little sister speak. Natasha was young, understood Ukrainian better than English, and was generally very fussy when it came to leaving her siblings. They spoke in Ukrainian for a long while, Katyusha of course doing most of the talking. Matthew figured he should phone Alfred and let him know the truth. After Kat completed her call Matthew took the phone and dialed Alfred. 

"Yo." Of course he would answer an unknown number like this. "Al, it's me."

"Mattie! Where are you? Did your appointment really take this long?" 

"No, Alfred. I...I didn't have an appointment. I wanted to pick up some last minute gifts for you." He giggled at his brother's reaction to the truth. "You didn't have to do that! What about your car?! Your rent!" There was a slight shuffle and the sound of two voices arguing. "Matthew?" Oh shit. His father must have heard Alfred yelling taken the phone. "Matthew what about your car? Is it broken? The window again? I know a very good mechanic who can fix it."

"Dad, no. Listen tell Al that I won't be home. They're talking about keeping us over night and honestly it'll take me an hour to defrost anyways so-"

"No no, I understand. Whatever plans you've made are more important than Christmas Eve with your father."  _That's not what I said._ "But I do hope you'll be around tomorrow for lunch. There are plenty of leftovers." Matthew sighed and agreed. Before he could ask to have Alfred back the call disconnected. He handed Gilbert his phone back. "Your... your car needs fixed?" Matthew shrugs. "Just the heater. I'll get it fixed in a few months when I can spare the cash."

"I'll fix it for free. My Pops and I own Beilschmidt Mechanics." Gilbert grinned at the look of gratitude in Matt's eyes. "Hey, it's the least I can do for my new boyfriend." 

"Tell me when you go to fix it, I'll bring something to eat!" Their girlfriend chimed. Matthew adjusted his glasses. "I, uh. I don't really have a skill to show off to you guys. I can.... I have a nice house close to campus? And a car." His boyfriend and his girlfriend both swarmed him in a tight hug. "We love you anyways." Gilbert muttered. 

The snow had completely stopped by 11. But the staff decided it was best to keep the patrons over night and keep any accidents from happening so late at night. People weren't happy, but just like before there was nothing they could do. Katyusha, Matthew, and Gilbert stayed tucked away in their warm hiding spot. Only when Eduard came and told her she needed to collect the blankets and pillows the next morning did they move. 

They waited for her by the doors. All around them people moved out into the world. Mothers and their young children, groups of teenagers who had came to relax before heading home for the holidays, elderly couples. There were less than 100 of them, as to be expected for a late crowd on Christmas Eve. They all looked relieved to finally leave. Clearly none of them had had as good of a night as they had. 

Matthew offered to drive Katyusha home. "It's better than taking the bus, right?" She agreed and after they all exchanged contact information she kissed them both on the cheek. The lights were off when they pulled up to her small apartment. "Ah, good. They're still asleep. Thank you, Matthew. Thank you for everything. Merry Christmas, моя любов" She leaned over and pressed another quick kiss to his cheek and exited the car. He waited for her to make it inside before driving away. 

It was a pretty merry Christmas after all. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> солодкий (solodkyy): sweet  
> моя голубко (moya holubko): my dove/ my little darling  
> Legeland: playland  
> дорогий (dorohyy): my dear  
> виправити? (vypravyty): correct?  
> Привіт! Як справи? Hello, how are you  
> Так само, як вдома (Tak samo, yak vdoma): Just like home


End file.
